Open your heart
by Bonesfanz
Summary: Elle avait aimé chanté avec lui. Pas qu'elle l'aimait, enfin oui elle l'aimait. Oh, elle ne savait quoi pensé!


_Elle avait aimé chanté avec lui. Pas qu'elle l'aimait, en fait oui elle l'aimait. Oh, elle ne savait quoi pensé!_

**Open your heart **

Quand elle avait chanté avec lui, elle avait senti des frissons la parcourir. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux. Ils brillaient de l'éclat qu'elle aimait tant. Il était si beau.

_Mais comment puis-je parler de lui ainsi!_ se réveilla-t-elle

Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle ne pouvait aimé Finn! Elle était avec Jesse maintenant! Comment pouvait-elle pensé ainsi. Jesse était tellement...tellement...gentil!?!?

Ahhhhh...Elle ne savait plus quoi pensé. Quand Finn lui avait dit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Qu'il ferait tout pour l'avoir à lui seul, elle avait senti tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu lui donné lorsqu'il était avec Quinn et maintenant qu'elle était avec Jesse il venait tout gâcher avec son ''je n'abandonnerai pas!'' Mais comment pouvait-il!

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était...Elle ne savait même pas encore ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aurait dû tout de suite répondre qu'elle voulait une relation normale avec Jesse. Qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout mais... C'est qu'elle ne savait pas si elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour Finn.

Bien sûr qu'elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour Finn sinon pourquoi aurait-elle de telles pensées envers lui. D'un autre côté les scientifiques disent qu'avoir des pensées comment dire ''croches'' s'est d'être en santé. Mais, alors elle les aurait pour Jesse.

Elle s'assit seule sur un tabouret dans la salle de pratique. Ne cessant de penser à tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'aurait pensé avoir un dilemme pareil. Elle n'avait jamais été la fille la plus populaire de l'école. Depuis presque toujours elle recevait des slushies dans la figure. Elle n'avait non plus jamais eu beaucoup d'ami et maintenant il y avait deux garçons qui la voulaient. Ils la voulaient, mais dans quel sens. Elle savait que Finn lui était sincère, mais Jesse. Mais bien sur qu'il était sincère! Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il ne l'était pas. Il avait pourtant quitté Vocal Adrénaline pour elle!

Elle ne pouvait pas quitté Jesse, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus être avec Jesse et aimé Finn en même temps. Aimait-elle vraiment Jesse ou était-ce le fait que lui s'intéressait à elle qui la faisait douter?

Comment choisir. Jesse était un gentil garçon, mais il ne serait jamais aussi beau que Finn. Mais Finn n'avait qu'à être là lorsqu'elle voulait être avec lui.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'auditorium. C'était là où elle et Finn s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Elle avait été parcouru de frissons.

Dans l'auditorium, elle s'assit sur le bord du stage, les pieds dans le vide. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire si on lui avait dit quelques semaines plutôt que Finn voulait être avec elle, elle lui aurait sauté au cou. Mais Jesse était arrivé. Avec son sourire parfait, il avait réussi à la faire craquer sous son charme. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'il était sincère, mais au fond d'elle lorsque les autres disaient qu'il était venu en tant qu'espion, elle les avait cru pendant un instant. Il lui avait dit que c'était pour elle qu'il était partit, mais pouvait-elle le croire. Pourquoi aurait-il perdu ses chances de remporté les nationaux pour être avec elle.

_Arrêtes-tu de penser ainsi!!_

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ces pensées. Elle voulait le croire, elle voulait avoir confiance en lui. Et puis il avait menacé Finn de se battre avec lui s'il ne la lâchait pas.

Pourquoi! Pourquoi! Pourquoi! Elle ne voulait pas de se fardeau. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que deux ''hommes'' se battent pour elle.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait lequel elle voulait. Même si elle était beaucoup attaché à l'autre. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être dans les bras de celui qui depuis le début lui faisait battre son coeur. Celui qu'elle voulait c'était Finn!

Elle se leva rapidement. Oui, elle aimait Finn depuis le tout début. Elle voulait le voir et tout lui dire maintenant. Elle ne voulait se cacher, elle voulait tout lui avouer.

Elle couru rapidement dans le corridor sans voir Jesse qui venait en sens inverse. Elle le renversa.

''Voyons Rachel que se passe-t-il?''

''Rien''

''Tu ne me donnes pas un petit bisou pour t'excuser?''

''Non, maintenant j'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire! Au revoir'' lui dit-elle avec le sourire.

Elle savait que Finn devait être à sa pratique de football à cette heure de l'après-midi. Arrivée sur le terrain elle l'aperçu au milieu du terrain lançant le ballon à Puck. Son coeur se mit à débattre dans sa poitrine.

Elle courut jusqu'à lui, lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les vestaires.

''Mais Rach, t'es folle ou quoi?''

''Non...Euh, enfin oui!''

''Quoi?''

''Je suis folle!''

''J'avais bien compris, mais pourquoi?''

''Je suis folle d'amour, Finn''

''Hein?''

''Je suis folle d'amour pour toi Finn!''

''Quoi?''

''T'as bien compris!''

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa. Au début déboussolé par ce baiser inattendu, Finn prit le derrière de la tête de Rachel pour l'approfondir. Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

''Depuis le temps que je l'attendais!'' dit Finn cherchant son souffle

''Et moi donc!'' dit Rachel en lui donnant un petit baiser

''Et Jesse?''

''Dans le corridor, il doit être encore dans le corridor de l'école en se demandant pourquoi je ne l'avais pas embrasser! Je l'ai laisser là, parce que c'est toi que j'aime Finn''

''Moi aussi Rach!''

Elle lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres pour ensuite le serrer fort contre elle.


End file.
